


Jitterbug

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [118]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse prompted  "The Flash. Trapped in an elevator."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitterbug

Joe wasn’t worried, he was just…concerned. The elevator wasn’t a tall one, and it was perfectly safe where it was. It just..wasn’t moving. Right in the middle of the police precinct.

And Iris and Barry were stuck inside it.

Above him, the call button finally chimed out as the technicians in the basement solved the problem. Joe squared his shoulders and hoped there would be nothing incriminating, high speed or otherwise, when that door opened.

There was a second chime and the doors slid apart. Joe stared. The Chief stared. Iris smiled sweetly and swung her purse up onto her shoulder. “Hi daddy,” she said, smile so sweet it was a knife’s edge.

Joe accepted her hug and kiss on his cheek. “Iris, honey, what happened to Barry?” Behind her, Barry was slumped in the corner of the elevator, moaning softly to himself.

Iris sucked in a deep breath through her teeth. “Yeah…did you know Barry had three espressos this morning?” She smiled again, eyes dancing as she hefted what looked to be a Very Heavy purse back up from where it was sliding off her shoulder. “He was….” her eyes darted across the range of witnesses. “Jittery. It was for his own good. Anyway, I’m late now. See you tonight.” Another peck on his check, and she was sashaying across the foyer and down the stairs.

Joe turned back to Barry. “Self inflicted,” he told Barry’s pitiful face. “Come on, get up.” Hauling Barry to his feet, Joe shoved him gently towards the stairs up to his lab. “And no more coffee.”


End file.
